


A letter to the fandom from Connor Kenway

by Erin_Auditore



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Connor hacked my acc, Sad, i'm a bad person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Auditore/pseuds/Erin_Auditore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a big Ratonhnhaké:ton fangirl, I tried to enter his mind and write a letter from him to the part of the fandom that hates him.<br/>Hope you like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A letter to the fandom from Connor Kenway

Hi, fandom people.

I am Ratonhnhaké:ton, also known as Connor Kenway.

Being an entity created by a computer, I managed to travel trough millions of computers in the network, before finding this tiny pc on Italy, where I decided to stay for a bit, and I had the possibility to know better the girl who owns this account. I hope she don’t get angry or scared when she sees this work magically appearing on her account, but I know she’s a good girl and she will understand.

I’ve entered this account and wrote this just to ask why almost everyone here hates me. In all these years I’ve seen a lot of characters and games being created. I saw lots of characters being appreciated and sometimes almost adored. So I’m asking: why don’t you like me? I don’t think I’m that bad as a character. I’ve heard a lot of critiques where people said that I’m a flat character, that my story is not believable, that I’m useless, merciless and cruel.

Maybe you can’t see it, but even if I live in a pc or in a console, I have feelings too, and seeing all those people insulting me or my story hurts me.

I didn’t choose to become an assassin, I didn’t choose my story, I was created and forced by others to have this life, but I have a conscience too, you know. Unlike you, I can’t try to change my destiny, because I’m just a part of a game, and my destiny it’s decided by my creators.

But I don’t want to change my destiny or become another person; I just want to be appreciated.

Maybe I’m asking too much?

I hope not.

**Author's Note:**

> Loving such a special character like Ratonhnhaké:ton, I wanted to write this to express what I think Connor will say if he knows that the biggest part of the fandom finds him a boring and flat character.  
> I hope that this will give you the same feelings I felt while writing this.  
> Tell me what you think about it, I will love to see your comments.  
> May the father of comprehension guide you! (better no)  
> Peace&assassins,  
> AlyChanFantasy


End file.
